Talk:Barney Outtakes/Bloopers - The Somebody Change Me! (Seven Day A Week (Season 5, Episode 10))/@comment-2604:2000:1343:C444:B8ED:ECA6:7F5D:E455-20191209180638
Season 3 Events January * January 1 ** The World Trade Organization (WTO) is established to replace the General Agreement on Tariffs and Trade (GATT). ** Austria, Finland and Sweden join the European Union. * January 9 – Valeri Polyakov completes 366 days in space while aboard the Mir space station, breaking a duration record. * January 16 – An avalanche hits the village of Súðavík, Iceland, killing 14 people. It was the first of two deadly avalanches to hit Iceland during the calendar year. * January 17 – The 6.9 Great Hanshin earthquake strikes the southern Hyōgo Prefecture of Japan with a maximum Shindo of VII, leaving 5,502–6,434 people dead, and 251,301–310,000 displaced. * January 25 – Norwegian rocket incident: A rocket launched from the space exploration centre at Andøya, Norway, is briefly interpreted by the Russians as an incoming attack. * January 31 – Mexican peso crisis: U.S. President Bill Clinton invokes emergency powers, to extend a $20 billion loan to help Mexico avert financial collapse. February * February 13 – 21 Bosnian Serb commanders are charged with genocide and crimes against humanity in the United Nations' International Criminal Tribunal for the former Yugoslavia, a tribunal on human rights violations during the Wars in the Balkans. * February 21 ** Serkadji prison mutiny in Algeria: 4 guards and 96 prisoners are killed in a day and a half. ** Steve Fossett lands in Leader, Saskatchewan, Canada, becoming the first person to make a solo flight across the Pacific Ocean in a balloon. * February 25 – The Amazon Cooperation Treaty Organization (ACTO) (Organización del Tratado de Cooperación Amazónica OTCA) is formed. * February 26 – The United Kingdom's oldest investment banking firm, Barings Bank, collapses after securities broker Nick Leeson loses $1.4 billion by speculating on the Tokyo Stock Exchange March * March 1 ** Julio María Sanguinetti is sworn in as President of Uruguay for his second term. ** Polish Prime Minister Waldemar Pawlak resigns from Parliament and is replaced by ex-communist Józef Oleksy. * March 2 – Nick Leeson is arrested in Singapore for his role in the collapse of Barings Bank. * March 3 – United Nations Operation in Somalia II, the United Nations peacekeeping mission in Somalia, ends. * March 14 – Astronaut Norman Thagard becomes the first American to ride into space aboard a Russian launch vehicle (the Soyuz TM-21), lifting off from the Baikonur Cosmodrome in Kazakhstan. * March 20 – Sarin gas attack on the Tokyo subway: members of the Aum Shinrikyo religious cult release sarin gas on 5 subway trains in Tokyo, killing 13 and injuring 5,510. 11 of the principal activists are hanged in 2018. * March 22 – Cosmonaut Valeri Polyakov returns after setting a record for 438 days in outer space. * March 26 – The Schengen Agreement, easing cross-border travel, goes into effect in several European countries. * March 31 – TAROM Flight 371 from Bucharest to Brussels crashes shortly after takeoff killing all 60 people on board. April : A car bomb explodes outside a Federal building in Oklahoma City, killing 168]] * April 7 – First Chechen War – Samashki massacre: Russian paramilitary troops begin a massacre of at least 250 civilians in Samashki, Chechnya. * April 19 – Oklahoma City bombing: 168 people, including 8 Federal Marshals and 19 children, are killed at the Alfred P. Murrah Federal Building and 680 wounded by a bomb set off by Timothy McVeigh and one of his accomplices, Terry Nichols. * April 28 – In Daegu, South Korea, a gas explosion at a subway construction site kills 101 people, mostly teenage schoolboys. * April 30 – The United States government stops funding the NSFNET, making the Internet a wholly privatised system. May * May 7 – Jacques Chirac is elected president of France. * May 10 – At Vaal Reefs gold mine in Orkney, a runaway locomotive falls into a lift shaft onto an ascending cage and causes it to plunge to the bottom of the deep shaft, killing 104. * May 11 – More than 170 countries agree to extend the Nuclear Nonproliferation Treaty indefinitely and without conditions. * May 13 – The 6.6 Western Macedonia earthquake strikes northwestern Greece with a maximum Mercalli intensity of VIII (Severe), injuring 25 and causing $450 million in damage. * May 14 – The Dalai Lama proclaims 6-year-old Gedhun Choekyi Nyima as the 11th reincarnation of the Panchen Lama. * May 16 – Japanese police besiege the headquarters of Aum Shinrikyo near Mount Fuji and arrest cult leader Shoko Asahara. * May 24 – AFC Ajax wins the UEFA Champions League at the Ernst Happel Stadium in Vienna by defeating A.C. Milan 1–0. * May 28 – The 7.0 Neftegorsk earthquake strikes northern Sakhalin Island in Russia with a maximum Mercalli intensity of IX (Violent), leaving 1,967 people dead and 750 injured. June * June 2 ** Mrkonjić Grad incident: A United States Air Force F-16 piloted by Captain Scott O'Grady is shot down over Bosnia and Herzegovina while patrolling the NATO no-fly zone. O'Grady is rescued by U.S. Marines six days later. ** Waffen-SS Hauptsturmführer Erich Priebke is extradited from Argentina to Italy. * June 6 ** U.S. astronaut Norman Thagard breaks NASA's space endurance record of 14 days, 1 hour and 16 minutes, aboard the Russian space station Mir. ** The Constitutional Court of South Africa abolishes capital punishment in South Africa in the case of S v Makwanyane and Another. * June 13 – French President Jacques Chirac announces the resumption of nuclear tests in French Polynesia. * June 16 – The IOC selects Salt Lake City to host the 2002 Winter Olympics. * June 22 – Japanese police rescue 365 hostages from a hijacked All Nippon Airways Flight 857 (Boeing 747-200) at Hakodate airport. The hijacker was armed with a knife and demanded the release of Shoko Asahara. * June 24 – South Africa wins the Rugby World Cup. * June 29 ** Lisa Clayton completes her 10-month solo circumnavigation from the Northern Hemisphere. ** STS-71: [[Space Shuttle Atlantis|Space Shuttle Atlantis]] docks with the Russian Mir space station for the first time. ** The Sampoong Department Store collapses in the Seocho-gu district of Seoul, South Korea, killing 502 and injuring 937. ** Iraq disarmament crisis: According to UNSCOM, the unity of the U.N. Security Council begins to fray, as a few countries, particularly France and Russia, become more interested in making financial deals with Iraq than in disarming the country. July .]] * July – Iraq disarmament crisis: Iraq threatens to end all cooperation with UNSCOM and IAEA, if sanctions against the country are not lifted by August 31. Following the defection of his son-in-law, Hussein Kamel al-Majid, Saddam Hussein makes new revelations about the full extent of Iraq's biological and nuclear weapons programs. Iraq also withdraws its last U.N. declaration of prohibited biological weapons and turns over a large amount of new documents on its WMD programs. * July 1 – Iraq disarmament crisis: In response to UNSCOM's evidence, Iraq admits for first time the existence of an offensive biological weapons program, but denies weaponization. * July 4 – Prime Minister of the United Kingdom John Major is re-elected as leader of the Conservative Party. * July 9 – Sri Lankan Civil War: 125 civilians are killed in Navaly as result of bombing by the Sri Lanka Air Force. * July 10 – Burmese dissident Aung San Suu Kyi is freed from house arrest. * July 11 ** Srebrenica massacre: Units of the Army of Republika Srpska, under the command of General Ratko Mladić, enter Srebrenica with little resistance from Dutch peacekeepers of the United Nations Protection Force, going on to kill thousands of Bosniak men and boys and rape many women. ** President Clinton announces the restoration of United States–Vietnam relations twenty years after the Vietnam War. ** A Cubana de Aviación Antonov An-24 crashes into the Caribbean off southeast Cuba killing 44 people. * July 21–26 – Third Taiwan Strait Crisis: The Chinese People's Liberation Army fires missiles into the waters north of Taiwan. August * August – The International Rugby Football Board declares that rugby union players may be professional. * August 4 – Croatian forces, with the cooperation of the ARBiH, launch Operation Storm against rebel forces of the Republic of Serbian Krajina, which subsequently ceases to exist as a political entity. * August 16 – Bermudans reject independence in a referendum. * August 24 – Microsoft releases Windows 95. * August 29 – Eduard Shevardnadze, the Georgian head of state, survives an assassination attempt in Tbilisi. * August 30 – The NATO bombing campaign against Bosnian Serb artillery positions begins in Bosnia and Herzegovina, continuing into September. At the same time, ARBiH forces begin an offensive against the Bosnian Serb Army around Sarajevo, central Bosnia and Bosnian Krajina. September * September – The European Parliament elects the first European Ombudsman, Jacob Söderman, who takes up office in September 1995. * September 4–15 The Fourth World Conference on Women in Beijing with over 4,750 delegates from 181 countries in attendance. * September 6 – NATO air strikes against Bosnian Serb forces continue, after repeated attempts at a solution to the Bosnian War fail. * September 9 – Sony enters the video game market with the release of the PlayStation. * September 19 – The Washington Post and The New York Times publish the Unabomber's manifesto. * September 26 – The trial against former Italian Prime Minister Giulio Andreotti, who is accused of Mafia connections, begins. * September 27–28 – Bob Denard's mercenaries capture President Said Mohammed Djohor of the Comoros; the local army does not resist. October * October 3 – O. J. Simpson is found not guilty of double murder for the deaths of former wife Nicole Simpson and Ronald Goldman. * October 5 – Tansu Çiller of DYP forms the new government of Turkey (51st government, a minority government which failed to receive the vote of confidence). * October 6 – Michel Mayor and Didier Queloz announce the discovery of 51 Pegasi b, the first confirmed extrasolar planet orbiting an ordinary main-sequence star. * October 16 – The Million Man March is held in Washington, D.C. The event was conceived by Nation of Islam leader Louis Farrakhan. * October 17 – French woman Jeanne Calment reaches the confirmed age of 120 years and 238 days, making her the oldest person ever recorded. * October 24 – A total solar eclipse is visible from Iran, India, Thailand, and Southeast Asia.NASA – Solar Eclipses: 1991 – 2000 * October 26 – An avalanche hits the village Flateyri in Iceland, killing 20 people. It was the second of two deadly avalanches that it Iclandic during the calander year. * October 28 – A fire in Baku Metro, Azerbaijan, kills 289 passengers (the world's worst subway disaster). * October 30 ** Quebec independentists narrowly lose a referendum for a mandate to negotiate independence from Canada. ** Tansu Çiller of DYP forms the new government of Turkey. November * November – The Indian government officially renames the city of Bombay, restoring the name Mumbai. * November 1 ** The last signal is received from NASA's Pioneer 11 spacecraft. ** Participants in the Yugoslav Wars begin negotiations at the Wright-Patterson Air Force Base in Dayton, Ohio. * November 2 – The Supreme Court of Argentina orders the extradition of Erich Priebke, ex-S.S. captain. * November 4 – Israeli Prime Minister Yitzhak Rabin is assassinated at a peace rally in Tel Aviv. * November 7 – Typhoon Angela leaves the Philippines and Vietnam devastated, with 882 deaths and US$315 million in damage. The typhoon was the strongest ever to strike the Philippines in 25 years, with wind speeds of and gusts of . * November 12 – The Millbrook Commonwealth Action Programme, a programme to implement the Harare Declaration, is announced by the Commonwealth Heads of Government. * November 16 – A United Nations tribunal charges Radovan Karadžić and Ratko Mladić with genocide during the Bosnian War. * November 21 – The Dayton Agreement to end the Bosnian War is reached at Wright-Patterson Air Force Base near Dayton, Ohio (signed December 14). * November 22 ** The 7.3 Gulf of Aqaba earthquake shakes the Sinai Peninsula and Saudi Arabia region with a maximum Mercalli intensity of VIII (Severe), killing eight and injuring 30, and generating a non-destructive tsunami. ** The first-ever full-length computer-animated feature film, Toy Story, is released by Pixar and Walt Disney Pictures. * November 28 – 27 nations sign the Barcelona Treaty, creating the Union for the Mediterranean. * November 30 – Operation Desert Storm officially ends. December * December 3 – Strikes paralyze France's public sector. * December 6 – The United States Food and Drug Administration approved Saquinavir, the first protease inhibitor to treat HIV/AIDS. Within 2 years of its approval, annual deaths from AIDS in the United States fell from over 50,000 to approximately 18,000. * December 7 – NASA's Galileo Probe enters Jupiter's atmosphere. * December 8 – 5-year-old Gyaincain Norbu is enthroned as the 11th reincarnation of the Panchen Lama at Tashilhunpo Monastery. * December 14 – The Dayton Agreement is signed in Paris, officially ending the Bosnian War. * December 16 – Iraq disarmament crisis: Iraqi scuba divers, under the direction of the United Nations Special Commission, dredge the Tigris near Baghdad. The divers find over 200 prohibited Russian-made missile instruments and components. * December 20 ** American Airlines Flight 965 (Boeing 757) crashes into a mountain near Buga, Valle del Cauca, Colombia, killing 160 of the 164 on board. ** NATO begins peacekeeping in Bosnia. * December 30 – The lowest ever United Kingdom temperature of is recorded at Altnaharra in the Scottish Highlands. This equals the record set at Braemar, Aberdeenshire in 1895 and 1982. Date unknown * Sudden oak death, the tree disease caused by the plant pathogen Phytophthora ramorum, is first observed, in California. World population |align="right"|'481,099,000' |align="right"|441,525,000 |style="border-right-style:none;"| |align="right" style="border-left-style:none;"|39,574,000 |align="right"|520,229,000 |style="border-right-style:none;"| |align="right" style="border-left-style:none;"|39,130,000 |- | |align="right"|'299,438,000' |align="right"|283,549,000 |style="border-right-style:none;"| |align="right" style="border-left-style:none;"|15,889,000 |align="right"|315,915,000 |style="border-right-style:none;"| |align="right" style="border-left-style:none;"|16,477,000 |- |align="left"| Oceania |align="right"|'28,924,000' |align="right"|26,687,000 |style="border-right-style:none;"| |align="right" style="border-left-style:none;"|2,237,000 |align="right"|31,043,000 |style="border-right-style:none;"| |align="right" style="border-left-style:none;"|2,119,000 |} Births January ]] ]] * January 1 ** Sardar Azmoun, Iranian footballer ** Poppy, musician and model * January 3 – Jisoo, South Korean singer, actress, and model * January 4 ** Maddie Hasson, American actress ** María Isabel, Spanish singer * January 9 – Nicola Peltz, American actress * January 12 – Alessio Romagnoli, Italian footballer * January 13 – Natalia Dyer, American actress * January 16 – Takumi Minamino, Japanese footballer * January 18 – Leonard Fournette, American football player * January 20 ** Joey Badass, American rapper ** Calum Chambers, English footballer ** José Giménez, Uruguayan footballer * January 24 ** Dylan Everett, Canadian actor ** Callan McAuliffe, Australian actor * January 30 ** Danielle Campbell, American actress ** Viktoria Komova, Russian artistic gymnast * January 31 – Nina Sublatti, Georgian singer and model February ]] ]] * February 3 – Kim Domingo, Filipina actress * February 4 – Pione Sisto, South Sudanese-Danish footballer * February 5 ** Rouguy Diallo, French triple jumper ** Adnan Januzaj, Belgian footballer * February 6 ** Leon Goretzka, German footballer ** Nyck de Vries, Dutch kart racer * February 8 – Joshua Kimmich, German footballer * February 9 – Mario Pašalić, Croatian footballer * February 10 – Naby Keïta, Guinean footballer * February 11 – Milan Škriniar, Slovak footballer * February 13 ** Marsel Efroimski, Israeli chess player ** Ayame Koike, Japanese actress * February 14 – Diego Fagúndez, Uruguayan footballer * February 15 – Megan Thee Stallion, American rapper * February 16 ** Denzel Curry, American rapper ** Vladimir Fedoseev, Russian chess grandmaster * February 17 – Madison Keys, American tennis player * February 18 – Mikhail Kolyada, Russian figure skater * February 21 – Lee Tae-hwan, South Korean actor and model * February 23 – Andrew Wiggins, Canadian basketball player * February 27 – Sergej Milinković-Savić, Serbian footballer March ]] * March 2 – Mats Møller Dæhli, Norwegian footballer * March 3 – Zahra Lari, Emirati figure skater * March 7 – Fajar Alfian, Indonesian badminton player * March 8 ** Keita Baldé, Senegalese footballer ** Luca Brecel, Belgian snooker player * March 10 – Zach LaVine, American basketball player * March 12 – Kanon Fukuda, Japanese pop singer and voice actress * March 13 – Mikaela Shiffrin, American skier * March 15 – Jabari Parker, American basketball player * March 19 **Héctor Bellerín, Spanish footballer **Julia Montes, Filipina actress * March 22 – Nick Robinson, American actor * March 23 – Ester Ledecká, Czech winter athlete April ]] * April 1 – Logan Paul, American actor and YouTube personality * April 3 – Adrien Rabiot, French footballer * April 14 – Yukiko Fujisawa, Japanese figure skater * April 15 – Cody Christian, American actor * April 16 – Mackenzie McDonald, American tennis player * April 17 – Wheein, South Korean singer and songwriter * April 18 – Divock Origi, Belgian footballer * April 23 – Gigi Hadid, American model * April 24 ** Axel Chapelle, French pole vaulter ** Kehlani, American singer * April 26 ** Lorenzo Fragola, Italian singer ** Daniel Padilla, Filipino actor * April 28 – Melanie Martinez, American singer May ]] * May 1 – Radhika Madan, Indian actress and dancer * May 2 – Yook Sung-jae, South Korean singer and actor * May 3 – Zach Sobiech, American singer-songwriter and musician (d. 2013) * May 4 ** Alex Lawther, English actor ** Chris Ikonomidis, Australian footballer ** Shameik Moore, American actor, singer, dancer, and rapper * May 6 – Marko Pjaca, Croatian footballer * May 10 ** Missy Franklin, American swimmer ** Gabriella Papadakis, French ice dancer * May 11 – Gelson Martins, Portuguese footballer * May 12 ** Luke Benward, American actor and singer ** Kenton Duty, American actor, singer, and dancer * May 14 – Kelly Gale, Swedish model * May 15 – Ksenia Sitnik, Belarusian singer * May 23 – Jillian Janson, American pornographic actress * May 25 – José Luis Gayà, Spanish footballer * May 29 – Nicolas Pépé, Ivorian footballer * May 30 – Jonah Hauer-King, English actor June ]] ]] * June 2 – Sterling Beaumon, American actor * June 4 – Willie Rioli, Australian football player * June 5 – Troye Sivan, South African-born Australian singer * June 9 – Jimmy Duquennoy, Belgian cyclist (d. 2018) * June 13 – Petra Vlhová, Slovak alpine skier * June 16 – Joseph Schooling, Singaporean swimmer * June 17 – Clément Lenglet, French footballer * June 20 – Serayah, American actress, model and singer * June 21 ** Jessica Ahlquist, American activist and public speaker ** Darko Velkovski, Macedonian footballer ** Jesper Karlström, Swedish footballer * June 22 ** Aleksandr Maltsev, Russian artistic (synchronized) swimmer ** Ádám Borbély, Hungarian handball player * June 23 ** Eva Lazzaro, Australian actress ** Jorge Mateo, Dominican baseball shortstop ** Danna Paola, Mexican singer and actress ** Freddie Woodward, British diver * June 24 – Abdel Fadel Suanon, Beninese footballer * June 25 ** Wilhem Belocian, French sprinter ** Laura Jung, German rhythmic gymnast ** Juan Córdova, Chilean footballer ** Kamil Dragun, Polish chess grandmaster ** Andriy Markovych, Canadian rhythmic gymnast * June 26 – Natsuhiko Watanabe, Japanese footballer * June 27 – Eirik Gjen, Norwegian artist * June 28 ** Syafiq Ahmad, Malaysian footballer ** Kåre Hedebrant, Swedish actor ** Demi-Leigh Nel-Peters, South African model and beauty pageant titleholder ** Adama Traoré, Malian footballer * June 29 – João Paulo Silva Martins, Brazilian footballer * June 30 ** Marina Ruy Barbosa, Brazilian actress ** Kristoffer Olsson, Swedish footballer July ]] ]] ]] ]] * July 1 ** Boli Bolingoli-Mbombo, Congolese-Belgian footballer ** Hoài Lâm, Vietnamese male pop singer and actor ** Krzysztof Piątek, Polish footballer * July 2 ** Ito Ohno, Japanese fashion model and actress ** Shirley Setia, Indian singer ** Ryan Murphy, American competitive swimmer * July 4 ** Ruth B, Canadian singer and songwriter ** Álex Berenguer, Spanish footballer ** Post Malone, American rapper * July 5 ** Daniel and Miguel Falcon Græsdal, Norwegian accordionists ** Hyuk, South Korean singer and actor ** Phataimas Muenwong, Thai badminton player * July 6 ** Robert Obst, Polish footballer ** Mario López Quintana, Paraguayan footballer * July 9 ** Georgie Henley, English actress ** Sandro Ramírez, Spanish footballer * July 10 ** Trayvon Bromell, American sprinter ** Ada Hegerberg, Norwegian footballer ** Edymar Martínez, Venezuelan model ** Lu Shanglei, Chinese chess grandmaster * July 11 ** Joey Bosa, American football player ** Vitali Lystsov, Russian footballer ** Nikita Khaykin, Israeli footballer * July 12 ** Yohio, Swedish singer and songwriter ** Luke Shaw, English footballer * July 13 – Dante Exum, Australian basketball player * July 14 – Serge Gnabry, German footballer * July 15 – Elyar Fox, British singer * July 16 – Torstein Træen, Norwegian racing cyclist * July 17 – Austin MacDonald, Canadian actor * July 18 – Sovijja Pou, Cambodian swimmer * July 19 ** Manuel Akanji, Swiss footballer ** María José Alvarado, Honduran model (d. 2014) ** Matt Miazga, American soccer player ** Maria Paseka, Russian artistic gymnast * July 20 ** Shaquem Griffin, American football player ** Shaquill Griffin, American football player *July 22 ** Ezekiel Elliott, American football player ** Armaan Malik, Indian Bollywood playback singer * July 23 – Hwasa, South Korean singer, songwriter, and rapper * July 24 – Kyle Kuzma, American basketball player * July 25 – Alvin Kamara, American football player * July 26 – Holly Bodimeade, British actress * July 30 – Hirving Lozano, Mexican footballer August ]] ]] * August 1 – Derrick Monasterio, Filipino actor, dancer and singer * August 2 ** Kevin Sanjaya Sukamuljo, Indonesian badminton player ** Kristaps Porziņģis, Latvian basketball player * August 4 ** Bruna Marquezine, Brazilian actress ** Jessica Sanchez, American singer * August 5 ** Pierre-Emile Højbjerg, Danish footballer ** Aisha Toussaint, Seychelloise-Scottish actress and TV presenter * August 9 ** Eli Apple, American football player ** Hwang Min-hyun, South Korean singer-songwriter and actor * August 10 – Dalvin Cook, American football player * August 13 – Presnel Kimpembe, French footballer * August 15 – Chief Keef, American rapper * August 17 – Gracie Gold, American figure skater * August 22 **Huang Wenpan, Chinese swimmer (d. 2018) **Dua Lipa, English singer **Jonnu Smith, American football player * August 24 – Lady Amelia Windsor, member of the British royal family * August 23 – Tommy Batchelor, American dancer * August 26 – Solomon Thomas, American football player * August 27 – Sergey Sirotkin, Russian racing driver * August 28 – Andreas Wellinger, German ski jumper * August 29 – Gud, Swedish DJ and producer September ]] ]] * September 1 ** Munir El Haddadi, Spanish footballer ** Nathan MacKinnon, Canadian hockey player * September 3 ** Myles Jack, American football player ** Niklas Süle, German footballer * September 5 – Caroline Sunshine, American actress, dancer, singer and political operative * September 6 – Bertrand Traoré, Burkinabé footballer * September 8 – Julian Weigl, German footballer * September 12 – Ryan Potter, American actor * September 13 – Robbie Kay, English actor * September 14 – Deshaun Watson, American football player * September 15 – Awer Mabil, Australian association footballer * September 16 – Aaron Gordon, American basketball player * September 17 – Patrick Mahomes, American football player * September 18 – Megan Lee, Korean-American singer-songwriter and actress * September 20 – Laura Dekker, Dutch sailor * September 22 – Nayeon, South Korean singer * September 23 – Eli Dershwitz, American fencer October ]] * October 4 ** Mikolas Josef, Czech singer and music producer ** Jabrill Peppers, American football player * October 8 – G Herbo, American rapper * October 9 – Kenny Tete, Dutch footballer * October 13 – Jimin, South Korean singer * October 15 – Billy Unger, American actor and martial artist * October 17 – Jamal Adams, American football player * October 21 – Antoinette Guedia Mouafo, Cameroonian swimmer * October 23 – Ireland Baldwin, American actress and fashion model * October 25 – Conchita Campbell, Canadian actress November ]] ]] * November 1 ** Nick D'Aloisio, British computer programmer ** Nour El Sherbini, Egyptian squash player * November 2 – Rafael Vitti, Brazilian actor, musician and poet * November 3 ** Kelly Catlin, American racing cyclist (d. 2019) ** Kendall Jenner, American model and television personality ** Brandon Soo Hoo, American actor * November 6 – André Silva, Portuguese footballer * November 7 – Sophia Taylor Ali, Pakistani-American actress * November 13 – Oliver Stummvoll, Austrian model * November 15 – Karl-Anthony Towns, Dominican-American basketball player * November 16 – Noah Gray-Cabey, American actor and pianist * November 18 – Ihsan Maulana Mustofa, Indonesian badminton player * November 19 ** Vanessa Axente, Hungarian fashion model ** Abella Danger, American pornographic actress ** Asuka Teramoto, Japanese artistic gymnast * November 22 – Katherine McNamara, American actress * November 28 ** Emily Benham, British athlete ** Thomas Didillon, French footballer ** Chase Elliott, American race car driver ** Tin Jedvaj, Croatian footballer ** Mark Lapidus, Estonian chess player * November 29 – Laura Marano, American actress and singer December ]] ]] * December 4 – Dina Asher-Smith, British sprinter * December 5 ** Anthony Martial, French footballer ** Kaetlyn Osmond, Canadian figure skater * December 6 – Joy Gruttmann, German singer * December 7 – Santi Mina, Spanish footballer * December 8 – Jordon Ibe, English footballer * December 9 ** McKayla Maroney, American gymnast ** Kelly Oubre Jr., American basketball player * December 14 – Yulia Belokobylskaya, Russian gymnast * December 15 – Yoshihide Kiryū, Japanese sprinter * December 18 – Lim Na-young, South Korean singer * December 27 – Timothée Chalamet, French-American actor * December 29 ** Myles Garrett, American football player ** Ross Lynch, American actor * December 30 ** V, South Korean singer ** Sakura Fujiwara, Japanese actress * December 31 – Gabby Douglas, American gymnast Date unknown *Chanira Bajracharya, former Kumari or Living Goddess of Patan in Nepal Deaths January ]] ]] * January 1 ** Fred West, English serial killer (b. 1941) ** Eugene Wigner, Hungarian physicist (b. 1902) * January 2 ** Siad Barre, Somalian military leader and statesman, 3rd President of Somalia (b. 1919) ** Nancy Kelly, American actress (b. 1921) * January 6 – Joe Slovo, ANC activist and South African minister of Housing (b. 1926) * January 7 – Murray Rothbard, American economist (b. 1926) * January 8 – Carlos Monzón, Argentine boxer (b. 1942) * January 9 ** Peter Cook, English comedian and writer (b. 1937) ** Souphanouvong, Laotian royal prince and Communist leader, 1st President of Laos (b. 1909) * January 11 – Josef Gingold, Russian-American violinist (b. 1909) * January 17 – Miguel Torga, Portuguese writer (b. 1907) * January 18 – Adolf Butenandt, German biochemist, recipient of the Nobel Prize in Chemistry (b. 1903) * January 20 – Mehdi Bazargan, 46th Prime Minister of Iran (b. 1907) * January 21 – Philippe Casado, French road bicycle racer (b. 1964) * January 22 – Rose Kennedy, American philanthropist (b. 1890) * January 25 ** John Smith, American actor (b. 1931) ** William Sylvester, American actor (b. 1922) * January 28 – James P. Grant, American administrator, Executive Director of UNICEF (b. 1922) * January 30 – Gerald Durrell, British naturalist, author, and television presenter (b. 1925) * January 31 ** George Abbott, American writer, director, and producer (b. 1887) ** George Stibitz, American computational engineer (b. 1904) February ]] ]] * February 2 ** Tikvah Alper, South African scientist (b. 1909) ** Fred Perry, English tennis champion (b. 1909) ** Donald Pleasence, English actor (b. 1919) * February 4 – Patricia Highsmith, American author (b. 1921) * February 5 – Doug McClure, American actor (b. 1935) * February 6 ** James Merrill, American poet (b. 1926) ** Art Taylor, American jazz drummer (b. 1929) * February 9 ** J. William Fulbright, American senator and congressman (b. 1905) ** David Wayne, American actor (b. 1914) * February 12 – Robert Bolt, English writer (b. 1924) * February 13 – Alberto Burri, Italian artist (b. 1915) * February 14 – U Nu, Burmese politician, 1st Prime Minister of Burma (b. 1907) * February 19 – John Howard, American actor (b. 1913) * February 22 – Ed Flanders, American actor (b. 1934) * February 23 ** Melvin Franklin, American singer (b. 1942) ** James Herriot, English veterinarian and author (b. 1916) * February 24 – Hideko Maehata, Japanese swimmer (b. 1914) * February 26 – Jack Clayton, British film director (b. 1921) March ]] ]] ]] * March 1 ** Georges J. F. Köhler, German biologist (b. 1946) ** Vladislav Listyev, Russian journalist (b. 1956) * March 3 – Howard W. Hunter, American President of The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints (b. 1907) * March 5 – Vivian Stanshall, English comedian, writer, artist, broadcaster, and musician (b. 1943) * March 8 – Ingo Schwichtenberg, German drummer (b. 1965) * March 9 ** Edward Bernays, Austrian-born American propagandist (b. 1891) ** Yisrael Galil, Israeli firearm designer (b. 1923) * March 10 ** Agepê, Brazilian singer and composer (b. 1942) ** Ovidi Montllor, Spanish singer and actor (b. 1942) * March 11 – Wilfred Jacobs, first Governor-General of Antigua and Barbuda (b. 1919) * March 12 – Juanin Clay, American actress (b. 1949) * March 13 – Odette Hallowes, French intelligence officer (b. 1912) * March 14 – William Alfred Fowler, American physicist (b. 1911) * March 16 – Albert Hackett, American dramatist and screenwriter (b. 1900) * March 17 ** Rick Aviles, American actor (b. 1952) ** Ronald Kray, British organised crime leader (b. 1933) * March 19 – Nike Ardilla, Indonesian singer, actress, and model (b. 1975) * March 20 ** Sidney Kingsley, American dramatist (b. 1906) ** John William Minton, American professional wrestler (b. 1948) * March 23 – Davie Cooper, Scottish footballer (b. 1956) * March 24 – Joseph Needham, British biochemist, historian, and sinologist (b. 1900) * March 25 – James Samuel Coleman, American sociologist (b. 1926) * March 26 – Eazy-E, American rapper and record producer (b. 1964) * March 27 – Maurizio Gucci, Italian businessman (b. 1948) * March 31 – Selena, Mexican-born American singer (b. 1971) April ]] ]] * April 1 – Francisco Moncion, Dominican-American ballet dancer (b. 1918) * April 2 – Hannes Alfvén, Swedish chemist (b.1908) * April 4 ** Kenny Everett, British comedian (b. 1944) ** Priscilla Lane, American actress (b. 1915) * April 6 – V. J. Sukselainen, Finnish politician, 24th Prime Minister of Finland (b. 1906) * April 10 – Morarji Desai, 4th Prime Minister of India (b. 1896) * April 12 – Mou Zongsan, Chinese philosopher (b. 1909) * April 14 – Burl Ives, American singer and actor (b. 1909) * April 16 ** Cy Endfield, American screenwriter (b. 1914) ** Arthur English, British actor and comedian (b. 1919) * April 18 – Arturo Frondizi, Argentine lawyer and politician, 32nd President of Argentina (b. 1908) * April 20 – Milovan Đilas, Yugoslav politician and philosopher (b. 1911) * April 23 – Howard Cosell, American sportscaster (b. 1918) * April 25 ** Andrea Fortunato, Italian football player (b. 1971) ** Alexander Knox, Canadian actor and novelist (b. 1907) ** Ginger Rogers, American actress and dancer (b. 1911) * April 30 – Maung Maung Kha, 5th Prime Minister of Burma (b. 1920) May ]] ]] * May 2 – Michael Hordern, English actor (b. 1911) * May 4 – Louis Krasner, Ukrainian-American violinist (b. 1903) * May 5 – Mikhail Botvinnik, Russian chess player (b. 1911) * May 6 – Maria Pia de Saxe-Coburgo e Bragança, Portuguese writer and journalist (b. 1907) * May 12 ** Arthur Lubin, American film director (b. 1898) ** Adolfo Pedernera, Argentinian footballer (b. 1918) * May 14 – Christian B. Anfinsen, American chemist (b. 1916) * May 15 – Eric Porter, English actor (b. 1928) * May 16 – Lola Flores, Spanish singer, dancer and actress (b. 1923) * May 18 ** Elisha Cook, Jr., American actor (b. 1903) ** Alexander Godunov, Russian ballet dancer and actor (b. 1949) ** Elizabeth Montgomery, American actress (b. 1933) * May 21 – Les Aspin, U.S. House of Representatives (b. 1938) * May 24 – Harold Wilson, Prime Minister of the United Kingdom (b. 1916) * May 25 ** Krešimir Ćosić, Croatian professional basketball player and coach (b. 1948) ** Dany Robin, French actress (b. 1927) * May 26 – Friz Freleng, American animator (b. 1906) * May 29 – Margaret Chase Smith, American politician (b. 1897) * May 30 – Ted Drake, English footballer (b. 1912) June ]] ]] * June 3 – J. Presper Eckert, American engineer (b. 1919) * June 7 – Hsuan Hua, Chinese Buddhist (b. 1918) * June 8 – Juan Carlos Onganía, 35th President of Argentina (b. 1914) * June 10 – Lindsey Nelson, American sportscaster (b.1919) * June 12 – Arturo Benedetti Michelangeli, Italian pianist (b. 1920) * June 14 – Rory Gallagher, Irish blues and rock guitarist (b. 1948) * June 15 – Charles Bennett, English screenwriter (b. 1899) * June 20 – Emil Cioran, Romanian philosopher and essayist (b. 1911) * June 22 – Yves Congar, French cardinal (b. 1904) * June 23 ** Jonas Salk, American medical researcher (b. 1914) ** Anatoly Tarasov, Russian ice hockey player and coach (b. 1918) * June 25 ** Warren E. Burger, Chief Justice of the United States (b. 1907) ** Ernest Walton, Irish physicist (b. 1903) * June 29 – Lana Turner, American actress (b. 1921) * June 30 ** Georgi Beregovoi, Russian cosmonaut (b. 1921) ** Gale Gordon, American actor (b. 1906) ** Phyllis Hyman, American singer and actress (b. 1949) July ]] ]] * July 1 – Wolfman Jack, American disc jockey (b. 1938) * July 3 – Pancho Gonzales, American tennis champion (b. 1928) * July 4 ** Eva Gabor, Hungarian-American actress, businesswoman, and socialite (b. 1919) ** Bob Ross, American television painter (b. 1942) * July 5 – Takeo Fukuda, Japanese politician, 46th Prime Minister of Japan (b. 1905) * July 6 – Aziz Nesin, Turkish writer (b. 1915) * July 16 ** Patsy Ruth Miller, American actress (b. 1904) ** Stephen Spender, English poet and writer (b. 1909) * July 17 ** Juan Manuel Fangio, Argentine race car driver (b. 1911) ** Harry Guardino, American actor (b. 1925) * July 18 – Fabio Casartelli, Italian cyclist (b. 1970) * July 20 – Genevieve Tobin, American actress (b. 1899) * July 22 – Otakar Borůvka, Czech mathematician (b. 1899) * July 24 ** Marjorie Cameron, American artist, actress, and occultist (b. 1922) ** George Rodger, British photojournalist (b. 1908) * July 25 – Charlie Rich, American singer (b. 1932) * July 27 – Miklós Rózsa, Hungarian composer (b. 1907) August ]] ]] * August 3 – Ida Lupino, British-born American actress and film director (b. 1918) * August 9 – Jerry Garcia, American guitarist (The Grateful Dead) (b. 1942) * August 11 – Phil Harris, American comedian and actor (b. 1904) * August 13 – Mickey Mantle, American baseball player (b. 1931) * August 17 – Howard Koch, American screenwriter (b. 1901) * August 19 – Pierre Schaeffer, French composer (b. 1910) * August 20 – Hugo Pratt, Italian comics creator (b. 1927) * August 21 – Subrahmanyan Chandrasekhar, Indian astrophysicist (b. 1910) * August 22 – Johnny Carey, Irish football player and manager (b. 1919) * August 24 ** Gary Crosby, American singer and actor (b. 1933) ** Alfred Eisenstaedt, German-American photographer (b. 1898) * August 29 ** Michael Ende, German author (b. 1929) ** Frank Perry, American stage director and filmmaker (b. 1930) * August 30 ** Fischer Black, American economist (b. 1938) ** Lev Polugaevsky, Belarusian chess Grandmaster (b. 1934) September ]] * September 4 – William Kunstler, American radical lawyer and civil rights activist (b. 1919) * September 5 – Benyamin Sueb, Indonesian actor, comedian and singer (b. 1939) * September 12 – Jeremy Brett, English actor (b. 1933) * September 15 ** Dietrich Hrabak, German fighter pilot (b. 1914) ** Gunnar Nordahl, Swedish footballer (b. 1921) * September 19 ** Sir Rudolf Peierls, German-born British physicist (b. 1907) ** Orville Redenbacher, American entrepreneur and businessman (b. 1907) * September 20 – Eileen Chang, Chinese writer (b. 1920) * September 25 – Kei Tomiyama, Japanese actor, voice actor, and narrator (b. 1938) * September 29 ** Madalyn Murray O'Hair, American activist (b. 1919) ** Pedro Nolasco, Dominican boxer (b. 1963) October ]] ]] * October 5 – Linda Gary, American film and television actress and voice actress (b. 1944) * October 9 ** Alec Douglas-Home, Prime Minister of the United Kingdom (b. 1903) ** M.R. Kukrit Pramoj, Thai politician and 13th Prime Minister of Thailand (b. 1911) * October 19 – Don Cherry, American jazz trumpeter (b. 1936) * October 21 – Shannon Hoon, American singer-songwriter (b. 1967) * October 22 ** Kingsley Amis, English writer (b. 1922) ** Mary Wickes, American actress (b. 1910) * October 25 ** Viveca Lindfors, Swedish actress (b. 1920) ** Bobby Riggs, American tennis player (b. 1918) * October 26 – Wilhelm Freddie, Danish painter (b. 1909) * October 29 – Terry Southern, American screenwriter (b. 1924) * October 31 ** Alan Bush, British composer, pianist, and conductor (b. 1900) ** Rosalind Cash, American actress (b. 1938) ** Bill Rowling, 30th Prime Minister of New Zealand (b. 1927) November ]] * November 1 – W. E. D. Ross, Canadian writer (b. 1912) * November 4 ** Gilles Deleuze, French philosopher (b. 1925) ** Paul Eddington, English actor (b. 1927) ** Yitzhak Rabin, 5th Prime Minister of Israel (b. 1922) * November 6 – Aneta Corsaut, American actress (b. 1933) * November 7 – Ann Dunham, American anthropologist (b. 1942) * November 12 – Robert Stephens, English actor (b. 1931) * November 20 ** Sergei Grinkov, Russian figure skater (b. 1967) ** Robie Macauley, American writer and literary critic (b. 1919) * November 23 – Louis Malle, French film director (b. 1932) * November 24 – Jeffrey Lynn, American actor (b. 1909) December ]] ]] * December 2 ** Roxie Roker, American actress (b. 1929) ** Robertson Davies, Canadian novelist (b. 1913) * December 7 – Kathleen Harrison, British actress (b. 1892) * December 9 – Vivian Blaine, American actress and singer (b. 1921) * December 11 – Abolhassan Sadighi, Iranian sculptors and painters (b. 1894) * December 12 – Princess Caroline-Mathilde of Denmark, Danish princess (b. 1912) * December 16 – Johnny Moss, American poker player (b. 1907) * December 18 ** Nathan Rosen, Israeli physicist (b. 1909) ** Konrad Zuse, German engineer (b. 1910) * December 20 – Madge Sinclair, Jamaican-American actress (b. 1938) * December 22 ** Butterfly McQueen, American actress (b. 1911) ** James Meade, English economist (b. 1907) * December 23 – Patric Knowles, English actor (b. 1911) * December 25 ** Dean Martin, American actor, singer, comedian, and entertainer (b. 1917) ** Nicolas Slonimsky, Russian-American musicologist (b. 1894) * December 30 – Heiner Müller, German poet and playwright (b. 1929) Date unknown * Richey Edwards, Welsh musician (b. 1967) Nobel Prizes * Physics – Martin L. Perl, Frederick Reines * Chemistry – Paul J. Crutzen, Mario J. Molina, F. Sherwood Rowland * Medicine – Edward B. Lewis, Christiane Nüsslein-Volhard, Eric F. Wieschaus * Literature – Seamus Heaney * Bank of Sweden Prize in Economic Sciences in Memory of Alfred Nobel – Robert Lucas, Jr. * Peace – Joseph Rotblat and the Pugwash Conferences on Science and World Affairs References * 1995: A look back - CNN * CNN Time Capsule: The Defining Moments of 1995 - CNN Category:1995 px;"> of Barney & Friends aired from February to October 1995. Cast Dinosaurs *Barney (David Joyner / Voiced by Bob West) *Baby Bop (Jeff Ayers / Voiced by Julie Johnson) *BJ (Jeff Brooks / Voiced by Patty Wirtz) Children *Min (Pia Manalo) *Shawn (John David Bennett, II) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Carlos (Corey Lopez) *Julie (Susannah Wetzel) *Kathy (Lauren King) *Jason (Kurt Dykhuizen) *Kenneth (Nathan Regan) *Juan (Michael Krost) Adult *Stella the Storyteller (Phyllis Cicero) (debut) *Mr. Boyd (Robert Sweatman) (debut) Guest Appearances *Robert Hurtekant (played David in Shawn & the Beanstalk) *Jessica Hinojosa (played Maria in Shawn & the Beanstalk) *Frank Crim (I Can Be a Firefighter!) *Cambodian Dancers (Any Way You Slice It) *Maurie Chandler (played Ashley in Twice Is Nice!) *Monet Chandler (played Alissa in Twice Is Nice!) *Rickey Carter (played Derek in On the Move) *Jessica Zucha (played Tina in On the Move) *Chase Gallatin (played Stephen in On the Move, Classical Cleanup, and Are We There Yet?) *Tomie dePaola (It's Raining, It's Pouring...) *Todd Everett (played Reggie the Deliveryman in Hats Off to BJ!) Episodes #Shawn & the Beanstalk #If the Shoe Fits... #Room for Everyone #I Can Be a Firefighter! #Shopping for a Surprise! #Any Way You Slice It #Twice is Nice! #On the Move #A Welcome Home #Classical Cleanup #Our Furry Feathered Fishy Friends #Gone Fishing! #At Home with Animals #It's Raining, It's Pouring... #Camera Safari #Who's Who on the Choo Choo? #Are We There Yet? #Ship, Ahoy! #Hats Off to BJ! #Up We Go! Trivia *This season marked: **The last season to feature Bob Singleton as the musical director. **The first and only appearances of Juan and Kenneth. **The first appearances of Ashley, Alissa, Stephen, Maria, Stella the Storyteller, and Mr. Boyd. **The first season to use 2 Barney costumes. **The first appearances of The Treehouse and The Adventure Screen. **The final regular appearance of Kathy. **The final appearances of Julie, Derek, and Tina. **The first season to be closed-captioned by the Caption Center WGBH Educational Foundation. **The last TV appearances of Carlos, Jason (Kurt Dykhuizen), Min, Shawn and Tosha. They returned for the rest of the Barney & Friends First Generation Home Videos. **The first season that uses clips of a kid or different kids saying "Hey everybody, it's time for Barney Says!". *From February 27, 1995 to early September 1995 and when Joe was on Blue's Clues (which was from 2002-2006), this season had credits that were long as Seasons 1-2 and showing all 10 paintings from the season 2 credits. Starting on September 11, 1995, this season utilized shorter credits (which starts on the seventh painting from the season 2 credits which is the butterfly flying in the flower field full of flowers) and longer fundings. When Sprout aired some of this season's episodes, the station used the shorter credits version. Two new national underwriters announced as "Barney & Friends" launches "Back to School with Barney" programming celebration. *This season's short credits were reused in re-runs of season 1 but this season's short credits were not reused in re-runs of season 2. Season 2 kept the long scrolling credits as when this season's short credits were developed. *Riding in Barney's Car and the Spanish version of Barney's All Aboard for Sharing had the long credits and the televised versions of these had the short credits. *Some international versions of this season have the credits from seasons 4-6 instead of the art table from seasons 1 & 2. *The Baby Bop and BJ costumes become shorter to represent their respective ages. *For this season, Stella the Storyteller uses props to act out the stories. *Kathy is no longer seen with her teddy bear. *Every episode of this season is directed by Bruce Deck. *The last season to use Barney and Friends' first generation recording of the theme song. *The last seasonal appearance of Min, Kathy, Jason (Kurt Dykhuizen) and Tosha who reappeared in the Season 5 telefilm. *The Playset in the playground is now bigger with a lookout and it doesn't have the bridge. *A new walking animation is used for the Barney & Friends logo. *Filming for this season was originally scheduled for May 1994. But due to the lawsuit over the "I Love You" song, the production was pushed back to November 1994. *This season was filmed at The Studios at Las Colinas and would continue to be produced there through Season 6. *The production for this season begin on November 1, 1994 and ended in early 1995.